Kilistran Denshusha
Kilistran Denshusha (キーリストラン＝デンシュシュア) is one of the three wives of Olasird’arc Haylilyal, the White Dragon Lord of the Azerlisia Mountains. Appearance Personality Kilistrain seems to possess a wiser mindset like her son, Hejinmal. While so, her husband described that she also has a twisted personality. Background Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After Pe Riyuro came before the Frost Dragons' asking for help in engaging the powerful enemy, Olasird'arc Haylilyal called together all three of his wives to discuss what sort of action they should take. Kilistran approved of retaliating against the invaders but cautioned her mate, as they were not sure if the invaders were dwarves, and might also have a mechanism that could destroy the city. Kilistran Denshusha suggested her eldest, Hejinmal, believing he would be more competent in negotiations with the invaders. When Hejinmal returned with a strange undead and a dwarf on his back, unlike the other adult dragons, she has already begun to realize something was amiss and tried to stealthily remove herself from the chamber. Her fears are proven true when Olasird'arc was instantly killed in a blink of an eye by the Sorcerer King. When the undead known as Ainz Ooal Gown, asked which among the dragons was Hejinmal's mother, Kilistran along with her two companions answered in fear for their lives. She and the rest of the concubines were dismissed to gather their children to be presented to Ainz. When one of their fellows refused to accept that his father had been killed by the undead, she witnessed Ainz kill him with a simple gesture, strengthening their fear of him.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Abilities and Powers Kilistran is capable of using 1st tier magic in faith-based magic. Active * Freezing Breath Relationships Olasird'arc Haylilyal Kilistran was Olasird'arc's mate, and as the strongest in the family treated him with respect and adhered to his judgment. Munuinia Ilyslym It seems apparent from their conversation together with their husband shows the two female Frost Dragons do not get along with each other as they both shared different values in tackling a problem. Hejinmal Hejinmal is Kilistran's own child. There's a hint of her caring deeply for him as he loves her to the point of risking his life just to have her spared from getting killed by Ainz. Ainz Ooal Gown Kilistran is deathly afraid of the undead magic caster which had shown that he is more than capable of killing any and all of the Frost Dragon, starting with her own husband. Trivia * Kilistran bore Olasird’arc four children. * Kilistran is the only Frost Dragons in Azerlisia Mountain which can cast faith-based Tier Magic. Quotes * (To Olasird'arc Haylilyal): "I oppose and approve of it. I oppose it because we cannot be sure that these attackers really are Dwarves. In addition, if they're attacking while aware of our presence, they must have surely taken our power into consideration. However, while the very idea of destroying the city is absurd, a mechanism capable of doing so is not out of the reach of Dwarven technology. It would be foolish not to respond to that." * (To Olasird'arc Haylilyal about her son, Hejinmal): "That boy might look like that, but he has a good head on his shoulders and he will see the opposition for what they really are. If they turn out to be Dwarves, don't you think he'll bring about a most agreeable negotiation? You must be starting to tire of Quagoa slaves, no?" * (To Munuinia Ilyslym): "But things will turn out poorly if you don't think. If you send out your child — who might kill the Quagoa for no reason — who knows what they'll end up doing?" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Frost Dragons Category:Dragonlings Category:Young Dragons Category:Adult Dragons Category:Magic Casters Category:Concubines Category:Nazarick